


You Shouldn't Be This Happy When You're Sick

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Flu, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Will looks adorable when he'd sick, sick!will, warm boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another sick!Will fic. So Will's caught the flu and he's debating whether he should call his boyfriend or not. But then Nico comes to look at him anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shouldn't Be This Happy When You're Sick

William Solace was a medic. No. He was the head medic. The head medic of Camp Half-Blood. He was the one campers came to with the major stuff like sword wounds and broken limbs and third degree burns from the lava wall. Also for the little things like colds and allergies and paper cuts. And also for the flu. Especially since winter had hit camp.

Being the son of Apollo, Will didn’t fall sick very often. Not that he minded. Flu patients were always the worst. Always burning up, complaining about the cold through their clogged up noses, blowing into their handkerchiefs. So Will would just happily sing a few hymns to ease their pain and send them back to the warm confines of their cabins. He had never really been a victim of the flu. He assumed it came with the perks of being a son of Apollo. To him, it was just a cold and fever.

But the flu was not just a cold and fever. Oh no. It was much more malicious, attacking every cell in the body until the victim was reduced to a heap of trembling blankets. And Will didn’t realize this until he woke up on a particularly cold winter morning. You see, the flu starts with a slight burning feeling behind your eyes. Then you start feeling really cold and your nose becomes red and stream-y. By the time you realize that there’s something wrong, your body has given up and you are left to battle the sickness with blankets and sweaters and socks. A warm boyfriend is also recommended. Definitely recommended.

So there Will was, shivering in bed as his siblings bustled around him, getting ready for the day. Kayla gave him his medicine so he felt a bit better than he had when he woke up but that didn’t make much of a difference. He was still missing out on a great day. A very cold one, but details. He was still missing out. As the cabin slowly became empty, Will tried to find solace in the growing silence but he was a demigod with ADHD. Silence was of no use to him or his hyperactive body. He huffed in annoyance and then promptly sneezed. So he came to a silent agreement with his muddled brain. If he had to suffer, Nico would have to suffer with him. But how to call him?

By the time Will even considered getting out of bed, an hour had passed. And he was still alone. Until someone slowly opened the door and stuck their head through the gap. Nico di Angelo. Just who he wanted. Will almost sighed in relief at the sight of his boyfriend until he realised how flawed his plan was. He would not allow the Italian to fall ill. Not at all. So he hid under the covers and croaked out, “Go away.” He could almost feel Nico rolling his eyes but Will remained adamant. He would not pass on this merciless illness to anyone else, especially not Nico.  _(Okay. So he became a bit dramatic when he fell sick. So what?)_

Despite Will’s croaky order, he felt the bed sink down a bit and a hand on the blanket where his face was. Will peeked out of the blanket to see Nico smirking down at him, his brown eyes sparkling. “This is the first time I’ve ever seen you sick, Solace,” he said, pulling Will’s cheek, “I must say. You look cute.”

Will just huffed and went back under his blankets and grumbled, “You’ll catch the flu, Nico. Save yourself while you can.”

“Drama queen,” he heard Nico say, before he felt the blankets lift off of him. He whined and tried to pull them back towards him but Nico slipped in anyways and hugged him. And boy, was he warm. ‘Maybe Nico doesn’t mind the flu,’ Will thought giddily and snuggled closer, burying his nose in Nico’s chest. He muttered against Nico’s sweater, “Well, since you are here, I guess I could put you to use.” 

Nico chuckled and kissed Will’s forehead. “You’re evil, Solace. Do you need anything?”

“I am a bit hungry. And thirsty,” Will murmured sleepily.

Nico shifted a little and got up. Will whined at the loss of contact and raised his hands to pull his boyfriend back down. Nico just slapped his hands away and said amusedly, “Wait here, Sunshine. I’ll get you some chicken soup and warm water. However adorable you look under all those blankets, I  _do_  want you to get well.” With that he left the cabin. 

Will pulled the blankets closer and curled up into a ball, trying to find warmth. Apparently Nico was one of a kind. So he just lay there shivering and sneezing pathetically. Suddenly he heard the door opening again and Nico’s voice rang out, “You might want to sit up, Will. I don’t want you choking on soup.”

Reluctantly, Will sat up and almost immediately he had a splitting head ache and he almost fell to his side. But Nico set the bowl of soup at the foot of the bed and helped him up. He kissed Will’s cheek and raised a spoon to Will’s mouth. He gulped the soup down gratefully and looked at Nico, smirking. “I could get used to this,” he managed to croak out. Nico slapped the back of Will’s head softly, glaring and proceeded to spoon Will his soup, making him take a sip of some warm water from time to time.

By the time Will was finished eating, he was already feeling much better, albeit a little sleepy. He yawned widely before falling on his side, pulling Nico along with him. Nico squeaked at the sudden movement before pulling Will back into his warm embrace. He welcomed the heat gratefully and tried to kiss Nico but Nico was having none of it. “Kissing you will guarantee the flu. At least I can hope to be safe right now,” he said, scrunching his nose and turning away.

Will just snorted and pressed his lips to Nico’s, much to his chagrin. He lasted only 2 seconds, though, before pulling back for breath and sneezed into the blankets, earning a pointed look from his boyfriend. Okay, so maybe kissing would have to be reserved for another day. Today he was just going to enjoy and suffer under Nico’s loving care. So yes, a warm boyfriend was definitely recommended if you had the flu. Especially if your boyfriend is Nico di Angelo.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! Criticism appreciated.


End file.
